


Drink With Me

by IBlogAboutIt



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Death, Other, could be brotp, could be otp, could be seen as exr so I tagged it, enjoltaire - Freeform, it's up to you, preslash maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wants to know why Grantaire is stealing his rose. </p><p>Tiny lil one-shot, preslash if you want (I did write it with ExR in mind). Kinda angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink With Me

On the 5th of every month, Grantaire follows the same route to the cemetery. He walks by himself, in quiet contemplation, to a small stone set in the back corner of the graveyard - whose, I am not at liberty to say - and stands there for a few minutes, occasionally speaking under his breath but largely staying silent. In summer this path takes him past a house with a huge rose garden, and he often plucks a yellow or soft pink rose to lay on the gravestone. He never picks the biggest or the most perfect flower, and it's always a second of theft that goes unnoticed.  
Well.  
It always was.  
It was nearing the middle of the year, the roses in full bloom, and Grantaire was walking with his head held a little higher then usual. He'd just received news that his most recent folio piece was to be included in an exhibition, and it had given him a slight confidence boost (which between you and me, he is always in need of). When he reached the garden he saw a peace rose just on the other side of the fence, and had reached over to pick it when he heard a shout.  
" _Le voleur_!"  
He looked up and he froze, hand still on the stem of his rose. A man - though Grantaire would argue the use of that word - stood on the steps of the house, brow creased, arm outstretched, fury in a burgundy leather jacket and black jeans.  
"What do you think you're doing, stealing my roses?!"  
Grantaire raised an eyebrow and took a step back, slouching to look up at the figure before him.  
"It's for a worthy cause."  
The golden-haired man drew in a breath, then released it in favour of walking towards the gate.  
"I fail to see a cause that would warrant the theft of a single rose."  
At this, Grantaire stopped. A quick look passed over his face and you could see the newly-formed resolve in his features. "Well. Perhaps you are blind then." He reached back to the rose and continued to twist it's stem until he felt it come off in his hands. Starting to walk away, he heard the other man's footsteps follow him.  
"At least tell me where you're taking my rose." His voice was quieter, though no less indignant.  
Grantaire's lips twisted into a smirk, sharp and empty of humour. He continued to walk down the path to the graveyard, hearing his every step echoed.  
He could tell the other man had paused when he reached the cemetery gates, but continued regardless.  
As he stopped by the small headstone the blonde took a sharp breath.  
"I'm sorry. If I'd known..."  
Grantaire knelt and placed the rose in top of the grey monument.  
"Is this a good enough cause for you, _Monsieur_?"  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes at the touch. He eventually stood up and caught the other's gaze - but it was the blonde who spoke.  
"Drink with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks v much for reading; any comments/criticisms are much appreciated. I was switching between watching the movie and reading the brick while I wrote this, so sorry if I messed up. 
> 
> *le voleur - theif!


End file.
